A central effort in the field of molecular electronics has been the investigation of molecules as rectifiers, switches, storage devices, etc., in microelectronic applications. The goal of the present invention is to provide a means to alter junction conductivity via a chemical change induced by an electrical stimulus.
In view of the present disclosure or through practice of the present invention, other advantages may become apparent.